


Monster Treat

by Beta_Virus



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel isn't as cult based, I've got a few things planned but if you guys wanna recommend something, M/M, Monsters, Oral Vore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So yeah, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore With Plot, daniel's a shapeshifter, david's into it, go for it, it's gonna be different kinds of vore, listen this was a dare, male pred, well one monster at least, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Virus/pseuds/Beta_Virus
Summary: Something always seemed a bit off about Daniel, ever since he started working at Camp Campbell.  It had been several weeks now, and David couldn't shake the feeling that something was being hidden right under his nose by the white-clad man.  Between the strange looks, the lack of proper eating, and his occasional vanishings into town, this needed to be investigated!But, perhaps in doing so, David is going to sign up for far more than he bargained for.





	Monster Treat

**Author's Note:**

> ~First chapter includes oral vore, an unwilling prey, one willing nearly-prey, and digestion.~  
> [I'm gonna write other stuff, but I plan to leave this chapter here]

It was rather obvious that the new camp counselor wasn't quite human, even an idiot could see that.  Between the unnatural violet eyes, the sharp canines, and the noticeably small amount of food he’d actually eat…then again, maybe David was the only one to notice that.  Maybe he was also the only one to notice how Daniel would take midnight trips into town, or would sleep in the day after said trips with his door locked. All of these things were plenty suspicious, and enough to get him fired around here.  He was working with kids after all, and this behavior was downright sketchy. So...why hadn't David filled out the pink slip yet?

 

He'd like to think it was because of trust, or because of Daniel's natural charisma.  But no, that wasn't it. He wanted to confirm his suspicions about this potential monster, and was being a bit more than selfish to do so.  And if he was right about this whole monster thing then he'd...well he'd-! ...actually, David had no idea what he'd do. He just wanted to see what Daniel was, and why he secluded himself so often.  He'd think of something else when he needed to. His focus was more centered on the ‘seeing a monster’ aspect of it than the ‘ doing something’ part.

 

So, with at least a fraction of a goal in mind, David lay awake in his bed, facing away from the front door.  Gwen had gone off to town the day before to make use of some of her vacation days, but Daniel had still snuck out.  Without the car, he wasn't exactly sure how long the other would be out...David counted the minutes, then the hours, until the other returned.  It was about three in the morning, from what he could tell, when the door quietly cracked open. But...that wasn't nearly enough time to WALK to town and back.  At least, not if you're human….

 

Facing the wall, David couldn't yet see his co-counselor.  But he could hear him quietly talking to someone, with the voice who spoke back sounding soft and feminine, like they were trying not to be heard.  Or, perhaps, trying not to wake the person whom they figured was sleeping. When he was certain they had passed his bed, he carefully turned over as to not make a sound.  Luckily, sitting in the dark for so long had let David's eyes adjust, so he didn't have much trouble identifying the figures.

 

One was Daniel, of course.  But he looked far more disheveled than was normal.  His usually neatly combed blonde hair was ruffled and pointing every which way.  A button-up white shirt that he had left in now ruffled and wrinkled, some of the buttons no longer lined up.  Yet despite his appearance, Daniel was still smiling and holding a quiet conversation with...a woman? That was the other figure.  A woman with a slightly chubby build and lengthy platinum hair tied up into a sloppy bun. Her clothes were rather….revealing at best.  A tight grey tank top that had ridden up quite a bit against her, coupled with shorts that had been cut off mid-thigh and tall black hiking boots.  They both looked a bit inebriated, but not terribly so, still walking straight at least. 

 

David wondered to himself if this girl was Daniel's type.  He assumed that the other would rather be in the company of sophisticated women in business suits…  No matter, both quietly went into Daniel's room, him holding the door open for her before closing it behind them both.  And like that, David was alone with his thoughts. Was this all his second co-counselor was doing? Bringing girls back to the cabin for some fun?  Well, that was still something he'd need to talk with him about. It wasn't right to do this kind of thing at a camp filled with kids after all!

 

Slowly, David shuffled out of his bed, adjusting his soft pajama shirt as he went up to the other's closed door.  As uncomfortable as this situation may be, he had to put a stop to it. Preferably before anything...happened. He put a hand on the knob, about to turn it when he heard a sharp gasp.  Was that the girl or Daniel? It was cut off too quickly for him to tell. Shaking off the thought of what might be behind this door, David closed his eyes and knocked briefly. “Daniel?  I'm coming in!” With that, he pushed the door open and waited for some kind of auditory response.

 

But...there wasn't any?  Just the slight sound of...was that gulping?

 

Hesitantly David opened his eyes, proceeding to immediately freeze at what he saw.  Sitting on the bed across the room from the door was indeed Daniel. But he had two slightly flailing legs dangling out of a now unnaturally wide mouth.  The normally cheerful man could say nothing, just stare at the sight as some of his suspicions were confirmed. His co-counselor was certainly NOT human...so why wasn't he running?  Or moving? Why was he just watching as Daniel swallowed the stranger up to her knees, and then to her ankles? Was he frozen in fear..?

 

That had to be it.  The reason he didn't say anything as the strange creature posing as human locked it's piercing eyes with him.  While it removed the girl's shoes, dropping them to the ground before pushing her wiggling feet into his mouth with ease.  Fear. What else could it be?

 

David watched without a sound as Daniel swallowed the poor girl's feet, a slimy looking violet tongue flicking briefly across his lips.  The wordless counselor’s eyes moved down, seeing the last bulge move down the other's throat and join the rest of the body in a severely enlarged stomach.  Yeah, most certainly a monster. Any human would've burst. Or...not be able to do that in the first place.

 

As the gears in his mind began to turn once again, David slowly backed up.  His eyes flicked up from the squirming gut, locking once again onto the familiar violet spheres.  Before he could take a step out the door, Daniel lifted one hand and slowly beckoned him forward. “Now now Davey, no need to leave.  We can talk about this like reasonable adults.” With his other hand, he began to fix up his hair. It seemed as though he was only pretending to be tipsy earlier…

 

The red-head didn't know what actually drove him forward, but soon enough David was standing right next to the seemingly immobile other.  His gaze kept turning between Daniel’s eyes, his sharp toothed grin..and soon they settled on that large squirming gut. In an instant he felt his arms be roughly grabbed, Daniel pulling him not only onto the bed, but dragging him tightly against the very thing that had caught his attention.

 

“Such a shame.  I wanted to save you for later…”  His grip tightened with one hand, where it'd no doubt leave a nasty bruise.  With the other hand he pushed down on his stomach, watching as it squirmed. “I'm sure I can make room for two though.  Might need to take tomorrow off...”

 

Daniel's gaze flicked back up to David, his smirk slipping for a moment as he noticed something.  The other wasn't..scared?  Or at least, he wasn't trying to get away?  Could it be David was...oh.  Oh this was rich!  The creature had to force himself not to laugh as he instead pushed the camp counselor's face against his gut.  “Or maybe you can just rub my stomach. We'll see where that gets you….if you do a good job, of course.”  He needed to make sure he was right before deciding anything.

 

David hesitated slightly, feeling the struggles of that unfortunate girl against him.  Yes, he felt terrible but...where had his voice gone? His free will? He wasn't sure...All that filled him was a sense of wanting to feel that overly stuffed stomach.  Wanting to rub it, to press down...perhaps even to be inside it?  As soon as that thought entered his head, he tried to shake it off.  No!  He'd die in there!  He needed to stay alive, to keep the kids safe!  With an unsteady breath, he moved both hands up and pressed them against the bulging flesh.

 

So soft!  He felt like he could just sink into it if he wasn't careful.  But that concern didn't seem to properly register as he moved his hands in small circles, pressing down every so often when he met resistance.  He was so wrapped up in this task, the rubbing and kneading into Daniel's soft stomach, that he hardly seemed to notice as the squirming lessened.  As the belly became more rounded. As the gurgling sounds became steadily quieter...What he did notice, however, was that the creature’s stomach felt even softer the more he worked.  Still firm, but at the same time squishy. It was only then that he turned his gaze back up to Daniel…

 

Just to see that the other looked to be asleep?  Or, at least too relaxed to even keep his eyes open.  His face in a state of bliss, eyes shut and his drooling, violet tongue hanging out between sharpened teeth.  David paused his rubbing, moving somewhat closer to the other's stomach. That tongue looked so strange...inviting even?  He fought off the blush creeping to his cheeks as he pressed himself onto Daniel's bulging gut, reaching forward steadily.  Why was he doing this? Why was he so enticed by what he should fear? He saw a woman disappear into that mouth not...how long had he been here?  Time had slipped away from him in this dark room.

 

As David continued to reach, embarrassment flooded his other thoughts.  Face a bright shade of pink, he couldn’t help closing his eyes completely as he moved his hand the last few inches to feel that tongue against his hand.  He didn’t know how Daniel would react, and with his eyes shut he wouldn’t know. But what he did know, was that the violet tongue felt just how it looked.  Wet, slippery, and incredibly squishy. He rubbed his thumb lightly against its surface, before pausing as he felt the muscle twitch. The tongue moved suddenly, wrapping itself almost completely around David's hand and surrounding it in warmth.  He couldn't fight the pink rising to his cheeks whilst wondering why he enjoyed this so much.

 

He both heard and felt a low purr coming from Daniel, somewhat loud as the tongue practically stretched.  Going off of feeling alone, David could tell it was up to his elbow now. Such a long tongue…. He couldn't resist, pushing his hand a little further so that it was now in the other's mouth.  He could feel the hot breath on his fingertips, drool coating his already slick digits. With a deep intake of air, the counselor got up the nerve to open his eyes. He needed to see this!

 

...He slightly regretted his decision when he found Daniel staring at him, a smug expression still somehow present on his face.  Meanwhile David's own face went from pink to red, seeing the other so content with a hand in his mouth. Speaking of, his eyes quickly focused in on the other's jaw.  Oddly enough, the sharp teeth were gone, replaced by human looking ones so that injury was less likely. And while that was a brief comfort, his attention was more captured by that increasingly long tongue.  Now it was working its way to his shoulder, twisting around and covering every inch of him in a slightly purple tinted saliva. It felt strangely cold in places where the tongue had passed over, before feeling warm again when that muscle wrapped around his arm almost entirely.  Like a snake constricting around its prey, he was trapped.

 

Suddenly, David was once again pulled tight against Daniel’s stomach; though not by the other's hands.  In fact, it was his own hand that caused it. Hearing the faint sound of a swallow, he could feel his fingers, then his palm press up against the back of the monster's throat.  Then slide down into a tighter, more restrictive passage. He didn't try to get away though as every gulp drew him closer to what may be his fate. Soon his elbow had vanished, then almost his entire arm.  In fact, it was just David's shoulder left out. Just enough for him to keep looking at the person that was eating him.

 

Daniel had paused, eyes locking onto the fellow counselor now.  It was strange, he wasn't used to others enjoying this like he did...and David didn't even seem scared!  Slightly nervous, yes, but he wasn't struggling or squirming away like most would be at this point. Even the few who seemed to enjoy this before all lost their nerve at this point, starting to scream or cry, or sometimes even beg.  So it really would be such a shame to get rid of someone like this in such an incredibly boring way.

 

Maybe he could take advantage of this little situation instead.

 

David felt the muscles that had been constricting his arm shift and loosen, Daniel's throat visibly expanding as he used one hand to help pull the counselor’s limb back out of his body.  His tongue gave the other's fingers one last lick before he was out in the open again, a shiver passing through David’s body when the seemingly cold air hit. He frowned, pulling his arm close to his chest to keep it from the frigid temperature, eyes looking up to the creature with a certain disappointment he didn’t intend to show.  Daniel chuckled in response, moving himself slightly to be sitting up, the enlarged gut resting on the bed between his legs. The girl that used to be inside was no doubt mush at this point. Food, and nothing else.

 

“You're awfully quiet Davey.  Didn't I say we could talk about this?”  The creature gave a smile, teeth visibly shifting back into their more sharpened state.  “I can’t hold a conversation on my own after all.”

 

Right.  David hadn’t said anything throughout all of this.  He’d been too confused, too shocked to do anything more than act.  Briefly clearing his throat, the counselor sat up straight and looked at the other, keeping his eyes locked on the other’s instead of on his mouth this time.  “R-right. Talk. Ah…” But what was there to say? He’d just seen Daniel eat a person whole, and then so nearly use him as dessert! That was the situation...though he did have a few questions.  “W..well. What are you?” He straightened up his posture, trying to look as serious as he could manage given what had just happened.

 

Still, the grin never left from Daniel's face, even getting a bit wider as he saw the other's attempt at looking serious.  But honestly, how serious could he be when he almost let himself get devoured? Still, may as well humor his co-worker’s question.  “People tend to call me a shapeshifter. That’s a decent enough word for what I am.” He leaned forward slightly, resting his arms on his gut that seemed to be slightly smaller than before.

 

“A shapeshifter…?”  David trailed off, gaze turning briefly to the other’s pointed smile.  Right, that hadn’t been there earlier. He changed it at will. “So you can look different.  But, why are you doing this? Eating people?”

 

Shoulders shaking slightly with laughter, Daniel turned his violet gaze upwards to examine the other.  More than just looking at him, he was sizing him up. Perhaps as a snack depending on how this went. “Shapeshifters aren't what you think.  We can change back and forth as much as we want, but we can't eat like a person. Human food makes me gag, or worse if I have too much.” He shuddered slightly at the thought of getting his stomach pumped again.  Gaze turned away slightly, he mumbled, “What we can eat is people. But that's about it.”

 

“That's...That's sick.”  Lifting a hand to his mouth, David glanced back down at the bloated gut.  That poor woman, no doubt one of many given how Daniel talked about this. How often did shapeshifters need to eat?  Realization hit quickly, his eyes shooting back up as another question tugged at him. “Then why are you here? You've been working for months and nobody's disappeared…”

 

“One month, Davey.”  The creature corrected with a partial chuckle.  “I won't lie, originally I planned to make this place a snack, but…”  Daniel trailed off, resting his head onto his stomach now. “It's nice...this camp.  A quaint little place. I thought it'd be better to just, ya know, hide out here instead.  Better than anywhere else I could find...” His voice had gone quiet towards the end of his sentence, now avoiding the other’s eyes as he thought.  Meanwhile David- well...David was confused.

 

In all the time he’s known Daniel, the co-counselor has been nothing but cheerful and good-spirited, though perhaps mischievous at times too.  But now he just looked sorrowful. Was he worried that he'd have to leave the camp? Well that was a- ...David paused his own thoughts. Daniel was a danger, that much was clear.  And yet, he hadn't hurt a single hair on any of the campers’ heads. There had even been times where he's protected them from danger! Stray cliffs, wild animals, and he even went to get Max when he ended up at the Wood Scouts camp somehow….Maybe having a monster at the camp could be good?

 

Yeah, good.  As long as he obeyed some strict parameters.

 

“Daniel.”  He kept his voice steady, waiting for the other to look up at him before continuing.  “I...we can keep this a secret.” The creature's eyes lit up a bit, though he said nothing, letting David continue in his surprisingly low voice.  “But. You aren't ever allowed to lay a hand on those kids.” Eyes narrowing slightly at Daniel, he didn't need to pretend to be serious anymore. The lives of his campers mattered far more to him than anything he'd just seen.  “You keep them safe, you do your job as a counselor, you go above and beyond. And I won't tell anyone about...this.” He gestured forward at the other's stomach, but didn't focus in on it for too long.

 

There was a temptation to ask what David might do if the deal was broken...but honestly?  He didn't want to know. The other seemed so serious about the safety of these kids. Kids that put him through so much.  Instead of questioning it, Daniel shifted himself a bit more upright, hearing a faint popping in his back as he did so. “So.  I keep the kids safe, and in return I can stay here?”

 

A quick nod from David, before he spoke up again.  “Gwen too. Basically this camp is off limits in terms of your-”  He paused, glancing down. “Appetite.” No reason to go into further detail about that bit.  With his peace said, he stood up from the bed, taking a slight step back. “So? Deal?”

 

Daniel considered it for a moment, tilting his head to the side with a slight smile.  There really was no alternative unless he wanted to get rid of David. Why should he do that when there's still fun to be had?  So instead he nodded. “Of course. The camp is off limits, and I get to keep staying here. Sounds like a good deal to me.”

 

“Good.” David gave a nod in turn, taking another step back and looking towards the door.  The realization that he was in Daniel's room, in pajamas, in the middle of the night was starting to hit him.  He was incredibly thankful that Gwen wasn't here, or else this could've turned into some less than family-friendly gossip.  “G-get some rest then. We're going on a nature walk tomorrow, remember? Can't have you sleeping in too late.”

 

With a hum of confirmation, Daniel leaned back in the bed, rubbing small circles over his stomach as he readied for sleep.  Still, he wasn't quite done teasing his co-counselor. “Hey Davie~” He purred out, giving the other another sharp toothed smile when he turned to look.  “Maybe later we can investigate those odd little interests of yours, hm? You seemed so upset when I stopped…” His violet tongue flicked out across his lips for a moment, and Daniel had to force himself not to laugh when he saw the other turn a lovely shade of red.

 

“G-Goodnight Daniel!”  David practically shouted, his voice cracking as he slammed the door shut and stormed back to his bed.  How crazy was that! Thinking that he’d indulge in something so weird! He slumped down to the bed, pulling the blanket over his head quickly.  Much to his chagrin, his mind was plagued with thoughts of that same odd variety though. The feeling of Daniel’s tight throat...how careful he’d been not to bite him...wondering how it’d feel to be completely enveloped in the other’s stomach.  If it had been so soft from the outside, was it the same from the inside?

 

He eventually dozed off, the last solid thought that ran through his mind being that maybe he’d hear out Daniel’s offer a bit more.  Tomorrow. When Gwen was back and the campers were heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Helloooo! Comments are always welcome and appreciated! Maybe even suggestions for other stories? I might consider them.~


End file.
